Servers
There are many different servers on howrse such as country specific or international. You are allowed to have one account per server and they are treated as separate games so you cannot trade between accounts on different servers. Some have breeds that are server specific. Main Servers Note: These breeds can be choosen when you register. Some breeds that you can later obtain are not included. International server URL: http://www.howrse.com Horses: #Appaloosa #Arabian Horse #Barb #Brumby #Canadian Horse #Curly #Friesian #Gypsy Vanner #Hackney #Hanoverian #Irish Hunter #Lusitano #Paint Horse #Peruvian Paso #Purebred Spanish Horse #Quarter Horse #Standardbred #Thoroughbred #Argentinean Criollo Ponies: #Australian Pony #Chincoteague Pony #Connemara #Fjord #Newfoundland Pony #Quarter Pony #Shetland #Welsh Donkey: #Donkey USA server URL: http://us.howrse.com Horses: #Akhal-Teke #Appaloosa #Arabian Horse #Argentinean Criollo #Curly #French Trotter #Friesian #Gypsy Vanner #Hanoverian #Holsteiner #Knabstrupper #Mustang #Nokota #Paint Horse #Purebred Spanish Horse #Quarter Horse #Shagya Arabian #Tennessee Walker #Thoroughbred Ponies: #Connemara #Fjord #Shetland #Welsh #'Donkeys': #Donkey '''UK server URL: http://www.howrse.co.uk '''Horses: #Akhal-Teke #Arabian Horse #French Trotter #Friesian #Hanoverian #Paint Horse #Purebred Spanish Horse #Quarter Horse #Thoroughbred Ponies: #Connemara #Fjord #Shetland #Welsh Australian server URL: http://au.howrse.com Horses: *Akhal-Teke *Arabian Horse *French Trotter *Friesian *Hanoverian *Paint Horse *Purebred Spanish Horse *Quarter Horse *Thoroughbred Ponies: *Connemara *Fjord *Shetland *Welsh Canadian Server URL: http://ca.howrse.com Horses: *Akhal-Teke *Arabian Horse *French Trotter *Friesian *Hanoverian *Paint Horse *Purebred Spanish Horse *Quarter Horse *Thoroughbred Ponies: *Connemara *Fjord *Shetland *Welsh German server URL: http://www.howrse.de Horses *Andalusier (Purebred Spanish Horse) *Araber (Arabian) *Deutsches Reitpferd (German Riding Horse) *Friese (Friesian) *Hannoveraner (Hanoverian) *Isländer (Icelandic Horse) *Lipizzaner *Oldenburger *Holsteiner *Mustang *Paint Horse *Trakehner Ponies *Deutsches Reitpony (German Riding Pony) *Haflinger *Neufundland Pony (Newfoundland Pony) *Norweger (Fjord) *Welsh Cob French server URL: http://www.equideow.com On the French server you can select an extra option "Gaia" or "Ouranos" which display different breeds. Note that Gaia and Ouranos are two separate "worlds" and players cannot interact together from both. They are different servers with different rankings. Other Servers *http://www.caballow.com/ - Spanish version *http://pt.howrse.com/ - Portuguese (European) version *http://br.howrse.com/ - Brazillian version *http://www.lowadi.com/ - Russian version *http://www.howrse.it/ - Italian version *http://nl.howrse.com/ - Dutch version *http://se.howrse.com/ - Swedish version *http://www.howrse.pl/ - Polish version *http://www.howrse.cz/ - Czech version *http://www.howrse.dk/ - Danish version *http://www.howrse.fi/ - Finnish version *http://www.howrse.gr/ - Greek version *http://www.howrse.no/ - Norwegian version *http://sa.howrse.com/ - Saudi Arabian version owlient *http://cn.howrse.com/ The Split On January 11, 2011, the formerly known as English-speaking version split into five. The original version became known as "International Howrse," while the other versions were created to target specific countries. The four countries are the US, Canada, Australia, and the UK. These versions are much farther behind the the International version, with less active forums, less available breeds, and lower seniority all around. Many of the players from the International version (Known as IH) came over and there are a few familiar faces dominating the rankings. Most of the moderators on US (with a few exceptions) are also "mods" on the main version. Howrse Cup URL: http://www.howrsecup.com Horses *Anglo Arabian *Arabian Horse *French Trotter *Friesian *Hanoverian *KWPN *Lusitano *Paint Horse *Purebred Spanish Horse *Quarter Horse *Standardbred *Thoroughbred Ponies *-none- Howrse Cup is on for a limited time. It will only exist for awhile before the servers are closed. Registration has already been disabled. ~Server is now closed~ Category:Pages